1985
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: All human, Esme's reflection on her life, not a song fic, but loosely based off Bowling for Soup's 1985! Read and review


_**Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**I'm currently ill in bed, but this idea kept swirling around in my head and I couldn't resist writing this…**_

_**It's Esme's reflection on her life, loosely based on Bowling for soup's 1985.. hope you all like it. All human**_

_**I do not own harry potter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epov<strong>_

1985

I glance at myself in the mirror, checking out my reflection, I have to admit that I look hot! I smile as smooth out my snakeskin mini skirt. Tonight is going to be wild as we are all going to a Bruce springsteen concert and I cannot wait. Applying a thick coat of eyeliner and then some bright red lipstick, before grabbing my purse and running down the stairs; well as fast as my heels will allow me.

"Esme" Renee' calls out, causing me to grin at her as I walk over to and climbing into the back of the car, sitting on the back and resting my feet on the seat.

"Hey everyone " I say as I lean over and give Renee' a quick hug.. "are you excited?" I ask, practically bouncing in my spot.

"Hell yes and Charlie is meeting me there" she says a blush creeping over her cheeks.

I roll my eyes "honestly I don't understand why you are thinking of tying yourself down to one man" I say.

"Oh just because you're an ice queen" Jenna says from the front seat, causing me to raise my eyebrows and then I shrug, because I really don't give a damn.

"Shut up and turn the music up" I command as one of my favourite songs begins to play.

"I don't know where I'm goin, But I sure know where I've been, Hanging on the promises in songs of yesterday. An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time, But here I go again, here I go again." I begin to sing, while the others just laugh at me.

But on the next verse they all join in with me "Tho' I keep searching for an answer, I never seem to find what I'm looking for. Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on 'Cause I know what it means to walk along the lonely street of dreams." We all sing at the tops of our voices as Renee' passes the beers around.

"One day, I am going to shake my ass on the hood of whitesnakes car" I admit and that just causes everyone to burst out into laughter once again.

My life is good and one day I will be a star

_Present day._

"Bye sweetheart" Carlisle says as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips, before leaving for his job… he is a doctor, an everyday boring job, I had thought all those years ago that I would marry a rock star, that my life would be exciting, but now I am just a typical mom, living a typical life.

"Kids do you want a lift to school" I ask as I walk back inside.

"God no.. mom you're so uncool" Edward says as he walks down the stairs, grabbing his bag from the side and walking out of the house, while rolling his eyes at me.

"Alice do you want a ride?" I ask…

"No mom, that's so embarrassing" Alice says as she walks out of the door.

I groan loudly, when the hell did my life become this.. I hate it, the normal suburb house, with its white picket fences and my yellow Suv.

I used to have dreams, I was going to be an actress, I was going to be a stair, I was going to shake my ass on the hood of whitesnakes car… I guess that im still pre occupied with 1985.

Walking into the kitchen, I grab the bottle of Prozac and down one… something that I have been needing more and more over the years.

The sad fact is that I am not a teenager anymore, my dreams went out the door when I turned twenty four and had Edward.. since then I have had to grow up and face the fact that I am getting older.

Shrugging, I walk into the room and sit down on the couch flicking on the tv, the first thing that comes on is 'big brother highlights' that's another thing, when did reality become tv? Whatever happened to sitcoms and game shows? 1985 was so much better, before ozzy became an actor.. before there was another guy in van Halen.

Back when I rocked out to wham… and the classic films came out.. breakfast club, pretty in pink, even Saint Elmo's Fire and I know every line from spending hours watching them with friends.

Guess I'm still preoccupied with nineteen, nineteen eighty five.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked it =)<strong>

**The song was whitesnake's… Here I go again.**


End file.
